


Baking with Your Mamba

by black_mamba866



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work, Roleplay - Fandom, Scriptwriting - Fandom, erotic - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Breastfeeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M, Kissing, MD/LB, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Roommates to lovers, blowjob, handjob, impreg, mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_mamba866/pseuds/black_mamba866
Summary: Tags to be included in the post: [Roommates to Lovers][Mommy][MD/LB][Kissing][Mutual Masturbation][Multiple Orgasm][Cunnilingus][Handjob][Blowjob][Edging][Creampie]so implied[Impreg][Aftercare][Breastfeeding]Script written for public performance and posting on the GoneWildAudio subreddits. All characters portrayed are above the age of eighteen. This is a work of fantasy by an adult for adults and about adults.
Kudos: 1





	Baking with Your Mamba

[Roommates to Lovers][Mommy][MD/LB][Kissing][Mutual Masturbation][Multiple Orgasm][Cunnilingus][Handjob][Blowjob][Edging][Creampie]so implied[Impreg][Aftercare][Breastfeeding]

Hey roomie, I’m gonna be in the kitchen for a while. I’ve got about a million cookies to make for this thing I’m doing this weekend. I don’t know why I volunteered to make fuckin cookies, ugh, this is going to take forever. (under breath) And I really needed to get off today, too.

(kitchen sounds, heck)

Oh! Hey! Yeah, chocolate chip. I’m thinking I might do some oatmeal raisin too, though. You know? It’s my favorite type of cookie.

*laugh*

Yes, I know you like my cookies. You’ve been *veerrrry* clear about that.

Hm? You want to help? Sure! I could use all the help I can get. *laugh* Can you pull that pan out of the oven for me? I don’t want burnt cookies.

Thank you, what did you call me? Mommy? (under breath) Mommy, eh? *laugh*

You want to help *Mommy* bake? I don’t know that I’ve thought about it that way, but I suppose we do have a rather unique roommate relationship, don’t we?

Ok, baby boy, you can help Mommy bake her cookies. *grin*

You know, baby boy. I’ve always thought you had the sweetest tush around, and I’ve wondered what it would feel like to get my hands on it. *giggle and slap* Hnnghmph, just as good as I hoped it would feel.

Baby boy, what are you doing? You have to *prove* to Mommy that you know just how to lick before you can lick that spoon.

You're going to prove you know how to use that tongue of yours, baby boy. How, you ask? You’re going to taste Mommy’s pussy. You’re going to lick my pussy, baby boy, and you’re going to make Mommy cum.

Now, help me get up on the counter here, yes, just like that. Such a good boy. Now kiss me, baby.

*improv kissing sounds*

Oh god. Hnngh, fuck, godyes.

*break off kissing abruptly*

Take off your pants and get on your knees, NOW. That’s right baby boy, right there, now let me just *fabric rustling* there we go, skirt all hiked up should do just fine.

Hm? I can see that hunger in your eyes, and I know it’s not for my cookies. Come here, baby boy. That’s right, between my thighs. Aren’t they so smooth? I bet you want to touch them, lick and kiss and bite them too, don’t you?

Soon, baby. I want you to watch first. I want you to watch as Mommy fucks herself with her fingers. The way Mommy rubs her little clit and dripping wet cunt *moan* fuck, baby boy. Rub your cock baby, show Mommy how much you want her. But don’t you dare cum, *moan* oh god baby.

*improv to orgasm*

Hands off, baby, fuck, I can see how much you want it, but hands off. Oh god, fuck, baby boy that was amazing, wasn’t it? Hnngh. Now, get your tongue in there and clean Mommy’s pussy up. That’s right, oh god, yes yes yesssss.

*improv to second orgasm*

*panting*

Oh, fuck, baby boy. Fuck. God you can definitely lick that spoon when we’re done, hnngh. But before we get there, Mommy definitely needs to show you a little bit of attention.

*giggle*

Yes, baby boy, attention. Help Mommy off the counter?

*stumbly balance press into him*

Oh! Oh, baby boy, your cock is soo hard! *giggle* I think I need to wrap my fingers around it.

*soft moan*

Oh, god, baby. Your cock feels so good in my hand, do you like the way my fingers wrap around you? I can feel you throbbing so hard baby. Are you getting close? Don’t cum, baby boy. Don’t you dare cum. Fuck, I need to kiss you.

*kissing improv*

Fuck, *breathless* oh fuck baby. I need to taste you, Mommy needs your cock in her mouth. Back up, baby boy, yes, against that counter, hnngh, fuck. Mommy has always loved being on her knees, and there’s nothing quite like looking up into your eyes as I’m on my knees in front of my gorgeous baby boy.

*focus on cock, soft groan*

Oh, baby. Mommy’s mouth is watering at the thought of your cock in her mouth. Now don’t cum, baby. Tell Mommy when you’re close.

*improv cock sucking*

Remember baby, don’t cum.

*more cock sucking*

Oh god, baby. Mommy can feel how close you are. Don’t cum. Do. Not. Cum.

*one final good moaning suck*

Hnngh, baby boy. Mommy needs you to fuck her. Mommy needs you to fill her, baby. Help Mommy back up onto the counter, baby boy. Mommy needs to feel you inside her, baby, come here.

*hungry kissing, moaning needily*

Oh fuck yes, right there, yes baby boy, give Mommy your cock.

*shudder and groan in pleasure*

Ooooh fuck yes baby, you feel soo fucking good buried deep inside Mommy’s tight little pussy.

*improv to near his orgasm*

Oh god, yes, baby boy. I can feel your cock throbbing so hard inside me, fuck. You’re so close, aren’t you? Yes, fuck yes.

*improv to creampie/orgasm*

Fuck, baby boy, you’ve been holding out on Mommy, haven’t you? Mommy had no idea how hungry her baby boy was to cum in her pussy.

*sighs deeply*

Oh, baby boy. You’re such a sweetheart. Such a good boy, and you know what good boys get?

That’s right, they get cookies! *giggle* But it seems we don’t have any cups for baby boy’s milk, and you can’t have fresh baked cookies without milk. Don’t worry, baby, Mommy has a solution.

Here, baby boy. Take Mommy’s nipple and you can get your milk right from the source. *blush* Mmmm, yes baby. Such a good boy you are, enjoying Mommy’s cookies after she’s enjoyed your cream. Ungh, baby, you make Mommy feel so good. I always have liked taking care of you, baby boy. Thank you for helping Mommy.

Now, I really do need to get the next batch in the oven. Think you can help with that too?


End file.
